


Don't Wanna Live Without Teeth

by maevestrom



Series: Vildeblume Cafe Collection: FE Femslash July 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abandonment, Closeted Character, Cultural Differences, F/F, FE Femslash Week 2019, Family Issues, Fear, High School, fear of loneliness, god this story is just, heavy as hell huh, the archive warning system should be more comprehensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevestrom/pseuds/maevestrom
Summary: Day 4: ValiantSakura and Morgan are very young and have much to learn about what they need from each other, and given who they are and where they came from, love alone can't fix everything- but it is a place to start.





	Don't Wanna Live Without Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Maeve's Femslash Week project, the Vildeblume Collection! All seven of the upcoming stories will have the hub or launchpad of the fictional Vildeblume Coffeeshop. All of the pairings you will see are (mostly) cross-stories with a Fates character and Awakening character.
> 
> Note: Hoo. Hoo. Just... I think I got myself writing this. The little... idk what you would call it anxiety attack? Triggering? in the middle was way too close to home so... be advised. The D-Slur is also dropped right in the middle because i mean are you expecting angry rebellious young teens to be, like, sensitive?

“Passionfruit tea,” Morgan orders from the waitress, and Sakura muses that this must be what it feels like to actually be infatuated with someone. Morgan is a bit of a self-professed airhead who lives in her own world. She flies by the seat of her pants and never even acknowledges transgression, and yet- even as Sakura always struggles to decide what to order and what she cannot order- Morgan orders the same mild fruity drink every time they go to the Vildeblume Cafe. Sakura finds that an adorable character trait, a character trait that she cannot even believe is something that likes her back. This is the most correct a feeling has ever felt to Sakura, and it worries her. 

The waitress nods with a cheeky grin, a young lady maybe two or three years older than the two of them with red hair and natural attitude. “Okay. Passionfruit tea.” She turns to Sakura. “And you?”

Sakura blushes, immediately bowing her head. Morgan crosses her legs but looks upon Sakura with sympathy. She reaches her hand across to Sakura’s; when she doesn’t pick it up, Morgan covers it, mouthing something up at the server like they haven’t been here many times before. “Yeah, we got two of those working here. It’s all good. Want me to come back later?”

Sakura jerks her head up, surprising the waitress. “A u-u-uh s-s’more mocha c-cappuccino p-p-please!”

The waitress looks at her, then Morgan, utterly flummoxed. Then, drawing out each word: “I will improvise!”

Morgan grins. “She loves parfaits too. Cherry, strawberry, just make it red.”

“Hey, that doesn’t require using my pea brain. I like that.” The waitress jots it down. “I’ll get those out to you in no time. You two ladies take care, okay?” She walks off with an unofficial mature gait, so chuffed does she seem to be the adult in the scenario. 

“All good?” Morgan asks. 

Sakura ducks her head into her hands in response, studying the table top. It’s very clear and very quaint, she’d imagine if she could clearly see it.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Morgan reassures her. “It’s all good.”

“I embarrassed us.”

“Sakura, babe, I promise nothing that just happened is going to matter in the next minute to anyone. You tried, you struggled, but you still did your best.”

“That wasn’t my best anything.”

Morgan chuckles. “Your best doesn’t have to be the best you have ever done,” Morgan assures her. “Your best just means the best you could do right now. And that was something very ‘best’ of you.”

Sakura swallows, but she can feel herself smile. She feels secure enough to lean up and look Morgan in the eye. She’s got a dopey grin on her face, eyes half-lidded like she thinks Sakura is _cute_ even though she’s kind of a wreck. “You’re s-so nice.”

Morgan turns her trucker hat backward and blows a raspberry. “Am not.” 

“Are too.” Sakura grins. As terrifying as contact with other people can be, Sakura never feels that fear with Morgan. When they first met at their school’s GSA, she expected Morgan to be a lot rougher than she is, but even with a reputation as someone reckless and airheaded, Morgan broke into her heart early on. Everything Sakura needed from a person, Morgan did- she mellowed out when Sakura needed someone to, let her get the courage to talk, and reassured her with a frequency that struck others as comical. When the others knew that they had started dating, it was met with the antipathy of surprise. Said Soleil, a senior that aged out of high school shortly after: “Morgan never acts that way for just anyone.” 

Morgan doesn’t argue- the glint in her eyes shows that she knows that Sakura can be stubborn, and she believes that she’d win anyway. Not likely- Sakura thinks she’s amazing. 

“So, like…” Morgan shrugs as she tries to think of a subject change. “Science can eat me out.”

Sakura shushes her as though anyone can hear. “I-i-it’s not _that_ bad, is it?”

Morgan looks to her side with a droll yawn. “I mean, every time they lecture me about it I just hear that there are big words that mean things but, like, remembering what _word_ means what _thing_ is literally all the tests are so I look like an idiot because I can’t remember words. Which, hey, maybe I am but I doubt it’s because I can’t remember words.”

Sakura shakes her head. “That’s okay. I’ve always been bad at biology.”

“That’s different though.” As if to accentuate that, Morgan leans up, tank top straps separating from her unbuttoned flannel. Sakura shouldn’t be looking like she is, especially in her really safe little shawl and folksy Hoshidan dress that reaches to her feet. “You’re bad at biology because the stuff they teach you is shit. It’s barely-intricate cishet-normative regurgitative misconceptions now and it always has been. It’s not as fuckin’ cishet as history but it’s still pretty ignorant. Studying biology is like learning how best to shove your head up your ass.”

Sakura turns redder than her coral hair. Her giggles are naughty and apologize to something. “I mean, like… biology would probably work best for that.”

Morgan snorts. “Yeah, probably. It’d be useful then. I’d really love it if I could drop out of those classes, but nope, education is like one of the five consistent things that Mom always remembers.” Sakura’s countenance drops as she remembers how little Morgan likes talking about her mom’s memory problems for how vast of an effect it seems to have. Indeed, Morgan skips over it like pebbles along a river’s surface. “I don’t think if I dropped out I’d honestly be losing that much, but… you know.”

Sakura tries not to shake her head, but even though she doesn’t really agree that they’re learning inessential things, she still admires and respects Morgan’s take on it- even though that sort of attitude is probably why Morgan is in summer school and Sakura is not. 

Morgan looks away for a second- a telltale sign that she’s embarrassed and doesn’t want to address it- and then looks back. “I almost forgot. _You’re_ from a big political family, aren’t you, princess?”

Sakura isn’t sure that she’ll ever be okay with how Morgan makes the idea sound. She’s always been against what she calls Big Power- sometimes jokingly, sometimes not- but the thing is, Sakura _is_ part of big power, an inheritance that she earned and isn’t sure what to do with. Sakura is young, confused, and not sure if she _can_ do anything that she wants to- all things Morgan shouldn’t really like, yet Morgan’s dating Sakura. 

“I mean, even if my family wasn’t part of Hoshido’s whole…” Sakura shrugs. “Thing… I’d still be worried about you. You know, doing well at school.”

Morgan blows a quick raspberry. “Okay, mom, thanks.”

Sakura folds her arms. “I-I’m not being a mom, okay? Someone’s gotta worry about you, Morgan. It’s important that someone’s there to care about you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Morgan protests with enough venom to surprise her.

“S-sorry.”

Sakura wishes that she could. 

Morgan relents. “Sorry, I was just really pissy, I guess. You just… you ain’t gotta worry about me, okidoke? I don’t really want you to have to.”

Sakura swallows. “O-okay.” Sakura wishes that it was okay to. She knows how it feels to not have anyone care about her, and sometimes she thinks that only Morgan does. It’s a selfish and ignorant thought- she’s sure that her siblings love her- but it’s one that feels too real. Or like she’s too dumb. Morgan definitely seems to care for her the most, though.

The waitress from earlier comes out with their orders. “Hope I got it right!” she says as she sets Sakura’s mocha drink thing in front of her. Sakura nods, embarrassed as she drinks it. As Morgan receives her cup of passionfruit tea with an ecstatic look, Sakura decides that the waitress got it right because even Sakura didn’t know what she wanted. The last thing that Sakura notices is a parfait put just in front of her, two spoons set on the edges. Her eyes light up as she sees it, happy that it looks made to share, but she can’t bring herself to thank the waitress. 

“Thanks so much!” Morgan tells her, and Sakura feels relieved on her behalf. 

“Not a problem. Lemme know if you need anything else, okay?” With a wave, the waitress leaves, and Morgan waves after her. 

Sakura digs her spoon in the parfait in the center of the table, gesturing to Morgan and saying “have some!”

“I will,” Morgan promises after taking such a massive drink of her tea that half of it is just gone. Then, way quicker than Sakura expected: “So when’s the fam coming for you? I know they’re busy and junk, but-”

Sakura claps as she remembers. “Oh! The Harvest Celebration!”

Morgan smiles. “I feel like they taught us this in history- it’s like Hoshidan Christmas, right?”

Morgan’s very wrong, but more in the way that she was taught in a very reductive way and not like she was willingly ignorant. “Kind of?” Sakura responds. “It’s our big day, at least, for Hoshido, and I, like… think we’re actually having a Ylisse-Hoshido celebration. Like some sort of community-building thing. A show of establishing a bond between the two of us. I don’t remember the word that Miss Kagero used for it, but… that, basically.”

Morgan nods. “Oh my Gods, that sounds like friggin’ fun!”

Sakura smiles. “I mean, yeah. I get to wear my favorite dress.”

“Ooh, pretty.” There’s something more to the way that Morgan says that, and it makes Sakura blush like crazy, but also makes her really wanna mess with Morgan a little. 

“Oh, yeah,” she emphasizes. “Like, really do myself up. Maybe I’ll get my hair done for that day. And just… I want to see if I have heels or some sort of shoe that makes me look taller that would be okay to wear.”

Morgan grins toothily. “I like my Sakura bite-sized.”

Sakura giggles. She knows. “Still, like… I want to look really mature and interesting. That’ll be tough, though, cause Miss Kagero’s not really great at makeup, but it’s not like _Nisan_ would even let me. He’d probably say something like-” She puts on a grumpy old man’s voice that’s way, way too old for Ryoma. “‘Sakura, you’re only fifteen. Enjoy your youth.’ And when he says that, I wanna say ‘okay, Nisan, but why can’t I enjoy my youth and wear makeup at the same time? Little girls can be pretty!’”

“Yes! Yes, yes, totally!” Morgan throws her hands up so sharply that she nearly hits a nearby waitress. Sakura covers her mouth with a gasp but says nothing as Morgan goes “I don’t get this whole, like, idea, you know? That kids can’t be themselves because…” She loses the plot so sharply that it’s visible- that, or she doesn’t like where the plot was going. “Because I guess… like, it offends grownups. Or makes them scared for us because they think other grownups suck.”

Sakura nods sharply. “Totally! It’s why I haven’t told them, you know?”

Morgan’s eyes widen, but she acts unsurprised. “Oh! Uh, I mean, oh really?” Even Sakura isn’t fooled by acting that bad, but oh well. “I mean, I know I feel comfortable coming out to my mom, but, like, _duh,_ I guess.” With a snort: “I’ve already had to come out to her like twenty times.”

Sakura giggles, but for all of Robin’s faults, she’s so glad that Morgan _can_ come out twenty times and not have anything bad to her, which isn’t much but, you know, it’s a _little._

“So they don’t know about me?”

Morgan lets that slip out before she can stop herself. Sakura can see herself cover her mouth too late, like an instinct that came a second too late. Sakura bows her head, unsure of how she can answer. The obvious answer is _yes,_ the better one is _yes, I’m sorry,_ the honest one is _yes, I have my reasons,_ and the only good ones are neither of those three. 

Sakura tries “Listen…” but she can’t follow it up other than just kind of wishing that Morgan understood, that Morgan’s eyes weren’t instantly watering up like they were. 

“It’s okay,” Morgan lies. “I mean, you can’t really come out until you’re ready.”

“But it’s just something, right?”

“I mean… they don’t even know about me? Like if you were to say ‘hey, this is Morgan, she’s a person’ they would just, like, learn that?”

Something steel shuts sharply inside of Sakura, causing her to rise with her breath. “We don’t talk about much of anything personal, Morgan. I think they’d be bored if I told them about every little thing I do.”

“But this is more than a little thing!” Morgan protests. “I’m your _girlfriend,_ Sakura! Like, I’m an actual part of your life, aren’t I?”

“O-of course! I just, like, I didn’t think it would matter to them!”

That’s the thing that really crushes Morgan, startling Sakura like it does every time. When Morgan is crushed, Morgan looks suddenly drained, like reality is too much and they just need to disconnect, yet Morgan’s also got tears in her eyes. Sakura knows she did something wrong. 

“Sa-Sakura.” Breathy, baseless, a trick of the wind. 

“Morgan, I didn’t mean it like that.” Sakura’s bad with words; she’s so, so bad.

“No, I know. I’m not, like…” Morgan pulls her trucker cap over her eyes, breathing like she does and doesn’t want to say something. “I don’t think they’d like me. And I guess that’s what you’re thinking too, isn’t it?”

“No! That’s not it at all!”

“It’s okay,” Morgan lies. “I-I was gonna ask if I could g-go with you, but,” and then her tone rises. “I don’t wanna fucking embarrass you. Oh my God, is that it?” Before Sakura can deny this new idea, Morgan says “Oh my God, I think that’s it.”

Morgan’s not as crushed as she seemed before, but Sakura recognizes that Morgan’s very, very angry. She’s done a good job at holding herself back lately, but sometimes something will hit her in the gut, trigger a switch that fills her with consuming poison. Sakura tries to negate this with “Morgan, that’s not it, I swear!”

“I mean, why wouldn’t you be? Your family’s like super conservative uptight. You’re fucked both ways. Not only are you dating a girl but you’re dating a crazy girl. Hell, even if they're idiots and think we’re just friends they’re still gonna be wondering why you decided to be friends with such a crazy dyke.”

“Morgan! You’re not being fair!” Sakura means it as _not being fair to yourself_ but bets she’ll wish she’d added those last two words. 

Morgan claps violently, angry at probably everything, and Sakura jumps in her seat, close to sobbing. “ _I’m being very-_ ”

Morgan notices how scared that Sakura is… maybe how scared _she_ is too, and deflates. All of the anger doesn’t leave, but it pauses, pressed against the walls of her heart to consume it later. “Sorry, Sakura, I- I- I…” 

Without looking back, Morgan leaves towards the bathroom to cool herself off. Sakura knows that she needs space, and if there were more than one bathroom, she’d do the same so that she could cry. Instead, Sakura closes her eyes, trying to get her soul to leave her body. 

Hinoka has an assistant who’s big on meditating. Sakura wishes she asked him, but she knows that he’d not only never teach her but take pride in ignoring her, and gosh, Azama makes her so mad anyway, so she just tries to do what she knows so she doesn’t think of how everything sucks and how she’s messing it all up and how Morgan deserves better than her-

She feels a presence in her aura. A familiar one, yet also not. It feels like a warm blanket with a new texture that makes her itch. Sakura opens her eyes and sees one of the waitresses standing by with an awkward wave, name tag reading _Mozu._ Sakura thinks… isn’t Mozu a Hoshidan name? And Mozu… she looks like she’s not from a part of Hoshido that Sakura knows well, but what if-

“Hello, ma’am?”

Sakura gasps. The greeting was in Hoshidan! A little too enthusiastically, Sakura returns in the same language “Hello! It’s nice to meet you, Miss Mozu! I’m Sakura!” Sakura stops to take a breath- oh goodness, how on the planet did she totally forget how to be shy- and then adds “I-I’m sorry, it’s just so nice to meet someone else who speaks Hoshidan, you know?”

“Definitely! I’m not good at Ylissean, so everyone thinks I’m dumber than I am. I’m really trying my best.”

“That’s stupid that they think that.”

Mozu looks around. “It’s funny, though, because I don’t think anyone here speaks Hoshidan. So I can say whatever I want and they’d never know.” 

Sakura giggles. “I don’t mind. That’s a great idea.”

“Might help you since you were crying,” Mozu points out. 

“Oh yeah.” Sakura was. “I, uhm… it’s complicated. Sorry that we caused a scene.”

Mozu shakes her head. “It’s okay, Sometimes we get really emotional people talking about really emotional things.”

“O-oh. I don’t wanna bore ya. You might have work to do.”

“It’s okay, cause I came here because I was concerned about you. So… what’s wrong?”

The whole time that Sakura tells her everything, she keeps feeling like it’s bad etiquette to tell her everything. About her family never visiting, about the festival coming up, about how she’s still closeted and loves Morgan but is still worried that her family would hate Morgan and the fact that she’s dating Morgan and she doesn’t want her family to be disapproving, and as it turns out Mozu is young enough to understand why that means a lot to Sakura, even when most adults say that it really shouldn’t.

“I guess… if I were to give advice to you… ya know, I’d say… honor yourself. You know.”

“But what about Morgan?”

Mozu giggles. “I mean, like… you’re so proud of Miss Morgan. I think… honor yourself, by honoring her, cause then that’ll honor yourself cause she’s part of you.”

Sakura doesn’t respond with more than an “ohhhh.” Her eyes must read something sweet because when Mozu sees the look on her face, she smiles with nearly as much shyness as Sakura has ever felt. Still, finally, Sakura says “I, uh… thank you, Mozu. This was really nice of you.” 

Mozu shakes her head, but even she looks a little surprised by as well as impressed with herself. “It’s all good. I gotta get back to work, but… hopefully, I see you around again, okay?”

 _Work!_ Sakura almost forgot that grownups did work. “I’m so sorry! Uh, definitely! Thank you again!” 

Mozu waves, finally walking by. “Take care, Miss Sakura.” 

Gosh, Mozu doesn’t have to call her Miss Sakura. She’s just Sakura, with all that being just Sakura means. Not really being like a princess, but of being Sakura. Yeah, she’s part of _Big Power,_ but sometimes it can feel like it’s tough to feel like she’s part of the Sumeragi family. The siblings had lost both of their parents before Sakura was ten years old and they’re often so busy with doing all sorts of things for Hoshido that it’s been hard to do things for them individually, for Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura. 

They try to be here for each other, but they only visit occasionally after having settled Sakura in Ylisstol (out of their way, Sakura thinks ruefully) under the care of Ryoma’s assistant Kagero- a pleasant, distant woman who just _isn’t_ Sakura’s family. So Sakura’s had to do things for Sakura, and she feels like they’re not the things Ryoma or Takumi or even Hinoka would really want. Sakura’s kind of on her own, however. She doesn’t really have their influence. 

Maybe she doesn’t really want it. 

Morgan’s not perfect, but she talks of her mom like her mom _was,_ like she just keeps _was-_ ing, never really living in the present for long enough to _is._ Morgan loves her mom, but sometimes has written off her mom really being her mom, and sometimes that’s how Sakura feels about her siblings. If Morgan has had to make do without that, Sakura should be able to as well, but she just can’t yet. She doesn’t know why, but she can’t. She’s not a really big fan of herself, and she doesn’t know that she deserves honor, but… maybe she can start with the part of honoring her that honors Morgan.

Morgan returns to the table looking like she'd cried her eyes out and hates herself for it, and all Sakura can hear in her head are the words _I don’t wanna fucking embarrass you. Oh my God, is that it?_ and Sakura's so sorry and even sorrier that the idea hasn't seemed to fully go away in Morgan's mind. No matter how casual she tries to look, it's in her eyes. It's been in her eyes the whole time. 

"Sorry," Morgan starts. "I got way angrier than I expected." 

Sakura clutches her hands together. "You're angry over a lot. S-so I know what it looks like." 

Morgan sighs. "I do get angry a lot." 

"B-but it's okay!" Sakura thinks that she should be angrier than she is. A lot of the stuff they face requires anger. Too many things, honestly. Sakura can't help but think that by not being angry she's giving those bad things permission to hurt her, but she's always been too shy to trouble those monsters. 

Morgan tries to smile but struggles. "I just… I guess I came to the conclusion that… I really like you, Sakura, and I don't wanna make things harder for you if you're not ready. I-if you don’t want me to go with you, then…” Morgan sighs. “It sucks, definitely, but... I get it. Sometimes stuff sucks.”

Sakura just… hates it, though. Stuff shouldn’t have to be bad just because. Especially for Morgan. Morgan is a great person, and she shouldn’t be unhappy just because of things they can’t explain.

Sakura keeps her hands clasped. She’s not generally nervous around Morgan, as she’s shown even and especially today. There are tears pricking the edge of her eyes and her breath is shallower, and she must look red as a beet. Morgan notices and her eyebrows widen. Sakura always knows that they’re in a _situation_ when Morgan doesn’t try to calm her down or ask what the problem is in that less-than-total way, and instead just looks at her waiting for her to drag God from the heavens, which, well, she might if she gets the courage together and stops sitting like a praying mantis set to leap.

But it’s more this time. She looks at Morgan and notices that her girlfriend is trying not to cry again. Trying really hard, too. Morgan does not cry very often when her mind is sober, but sometimes it happens. It generally happens when she’s inundated by stress and pressure, the perception of her from others, the things she can’t control, the fact that she can’t be different than this glorious, messy, reactive attention hog that Sakura loves so _damn_ much, and it is not fair that Morgan’s heart looks so close to breaking and Sakura can’t do anything about it, until Sakura realizes, _oh my gosh, wait, I absolutely can!_

“Let’s compromise, okay?” 

Morgan’s eyes widen. Her muscles may have stopped working, including her tear ducts- at least if they’re muscles; biology never made sense to her. Sakura’s breath hastens, but she feels excited and not terrified. She doesn’t get this sort of euphoria often, but she’s proud of this new idea.

“When it comes time I-I, like… I can totally tell them, okay, I’m bringing my friend.” Sakura puts her hands up in a cross. “Which you’re not. B-but… even if I don’t tell them about us that night, like…” She bows her head for a moment, then challenges herself to meet Morgan’s eyes again. “I want them to get to know you. The real Morgan, however you want. A-and… maybe it’ll blossom into something we let them know about. Maybe it won’t. It’ll… be hard. I know you can’t… really turn yourself down easily that way. But…”

Morgan allows Sakura to grab her hands, possibly because she’s too short-circuited to stop her, probably because she wouldn’t stop her anyway. 

“We gotta start somewhere, don’t we?”

“Holy…”

The first tears escape Morgan’s eyes, tinted with eyeliner. 

“I’m gonna cry, Sakura.” When Sakura looks near to jumping out of her seat, Morgan clarifies. “Like, happy cry! I just didn’t… I didn’t expect that you know? I was worried you didn’t…” She shakes with the power of her words. “Didn’t want them to know about me.”

“I’m really sorry,” Sakura replied. “I should have known better than to make you feel like that. You’re amazing, and you're part of my life. And I want to show that off to everyone.” 

“It’s all good,” Morgan insists, even though she’s too relieved to act like it was never a concern and that it wasn’t all-encompassing. Sakura smiles shyly. She’ll do her best to let Morgan open up to her like that someday, so she can say _I wish you hadn’t done that, Sakura, and I am so happy that you’re gonna make it right._ And she will. There’s so much wrong in the world, but she’s gonna make what she can as right as possible.

The waitress approaches the table and sees their empty dishes. Before she can say anything, she notices that both of them are a little too emotional to be out in public. Hopefully, she also notices that they’re both acutely aware of that. She quietly takes their dishes and flashes Sakura a small, endeared smile that conveys understanding. Just like that, she's gone, leaving only Morgan and Sakura. 

"You'll have to wear a dress," Sakura warns with a teasing smile. 

"I get to see you in yours, so it'll be okay." 

Sakura blushes. "C-cool."

“Can I hug you?” 

Morgan’s request snaps Sakura’s attention back onto her like a rubber band. Sakura steps out of her chair and, shawl and all, beckons Morgan in. Morgan all but runs to her like they’re five miles apart and not five feet, sweeping her off of her feet with a total Morgan Hug, arms locked around her neck. Sakura squeaks a little but returns it, wrapping her arms around Morgan’s waist, and right now, she hopes Morgan never lets her go. She’s nervous, she’s uneasy, she’s vulnerable, and she feels like she’s in Hurricane Morgan, but there’s no place she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> The song the title stole from was... well, it was called Fuckmylife666 by Against Me! and it is way more emotionally moving than it sounds lol. 
> 
> This actually took me a very long time to write. It was... hard and I did not wanna go through it again to really fine tune things beyond the pale. I tried my best to write young characters now that I have a baby brother who is that age and I am not which OH. Ok OH my GOD. Hopefully this turned out okay. 
> 
> The next one is one of two and I am not sure which but it could be the grand feature. Since today is my birthday I might just post that.


End file.
